brickfilmsfandomcom-20200216-history
Joshua Chawner
Joshua Chawner is a British brickfilmer.Bricks in Motion profile He is known for films including The LEGO London Bank Robbery, The LEGO Kraken, The Great Getaway, and [https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLnECgfLtxuQq-FlgcdNoGq7GHdTISghVJ the LEGO Police Chase trilogy].YouTube channel Filmography |- | 2007 || Vikings vs Royalists trailer || |- | 2007 || Vikings vs Royalists - Episode 1 || |- | 2007 || Vikings vs Royalists - Episode 2 || |- | 2007 || The Comic Magic Box || |- | 2007 || Robs Bad Day || |- | 2007 || Robs Bad Day 2 || |- | 2007 || Car Crashes || |- | 2007 || Stop the Cavalry in LEGO || |- | 2008 || The Indestructable Door! || |- | 2008 || LEGO Police Chase Part 1 || |- | 2008 || LEGO Harry Potter Puppet Pals in "Mysterious Ticking Noise" || |- | 2008 || The Police Van || |- | 2008 || LEGO D-day || |- | 2008 || Car Crashes 2 || |- | 2008 || LEGO Guy Getting Hit With Shovel || |- | 2008 || No Satisfaction || |- | 2008 || The Apple || |- | 2008 || The LEGO Apprentice Series 4 || |- | 2008 || The Hats || |- | 2008 || Top Spin || |- | 2008 || Rasputin || |- | 2008 || The Cat || |- | 2008 || The Sword Fight || |- | 2008 || LEGO Beijing Olympics 2008 || |- | 2008 || Bad Guys || |- | 2008 || Biggest and Best Ever LEGO Car Crash Animation! || |- | 2008 || LEGO CERN || |- | 2008 || Indiana Jones and the Crystal Block || |- | 2009 || The LEGO Apprentice Series 5 || |- | 2009 || A Random Guy Gets Tripped Up by a Man with a Top Hat || Dane Cook Gets... parody |- | 2010 || LEGO Robert Green's Own Goal - 2010 World Cup - England vs USA || |- | 2010 || LEGO Maicon's Goal - 2010 World Cup - Brazil vs Korea || |- | 2010 || LEGO Kung Fu Kick Red Card - 2010 World Cup - Netherlands V Spain || |- | 2010 || LEGO Kaka's Red Card - World Cup 2010 - Brasil vs Ivory Coas || |- | 2010 || LEGO Lampard's Disallowed Goal - World Cup 2010 - England vs Germany || |- | 2010 || LEGO MysteryGuitarMan's Guitar: Impossible || |- | 2010 || LEGO Traffic || |- | 2011 || LEGO Train Chase - LEGO Police Chase Part 2 || |- | 2011 || LEGO Potter Puppet Pals: The Mysterious Ticking Noise || |- | 2012 || Gollum does Gangnam Style in LEGO || |- | 2013 || The LEGO Shootout || |- | 2014 || LEGO Pirate Sea Battle - LEGO Police Chase Part 3 || |- | 2014 || 2014 Brazil World Cup Shocking Moments, in LEGO! || |- | 2014 || The LEGO London Bank Robbery || |- | 2014 || The Truth about Santa || |- | 2015 || The LEGO Kraken || |- | 2017 || The Great Getaway || |- | 2018 || Russia World Cup 2018 - Shocking Moments in LEGO! || |- References Category:British brickfilmers